


Unexpected Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Hogun Volstagg Fandral Odin and Frigga are all mentioned, Loki is a siren, M/M, Thor is a viking/adventurer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filled prompt from my first tumblr account. The prompt was "Adventurer Thor runs into Siren Loki." My first time writing Thor/Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Adventure

Oh, to be on the sea, the salty damp air all around. It was moments like these that relaxed Thor when he was thousands of miles away from his homeland and family. His mother had initially been against his leaving, but once she heard the news that his friends would be travelling with him, she begrudgingly agreed with Odin that it was best for their only son.

And so, Thor had set off with Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg on the skute they had bought. With goodbyes to their loved ones, they turned with fast-beating hearts and excited eyes to the perilous sea.

They sailed west unto lands rumoured by the townspeople, their excitement dulling over time, but their happiness increasing with their newfound freedom. They were sailing for months before they reached land. Once they saw the frozen shore, they all felt a mix of disappointment and relief that no one brought up. Thor personally felt delighted to discover a place like their home, but they wanted adventure; they wanted danger, action, and the promise of scars. They desired the boyish thoughts of leaving home to become a reality.

So with disillusioned hearts they continued down the coast, their small skute travelling fast over the waters. They often stopped along the coast to start fishing for the night’s dinner. Sometimes they were successful, sometimes they had to tap into their slowly diminishing supply of food.

On nights like these, Thor would grab the blankets that Frigga had made for him and would crawl up onto the deck and watch the stars; it was another little habit that excited and calmed him at the same time. Eventually, his eyes would slip shut and he would let his mind slip into peacefulness as he listened to the water gently hitting their ship and the distant sound of it hitting the shore. He always crept back into his room before he fall asleep; he felt it would be embarrassing to admit to the others that this was his favourite part of the journey; it was serene and majestic and perhaps it was what he'd been secretly looking for when he had started this voyage.

As they moved down the coast to warmer waters where they slowly shed their layers of pelt-like clothing, Thor couldn’t help but help that they were being followed. It was a ridiculous notion, since there were no other boats in sight; however he could’ve sworn that he saw something out of the corner of his eye as they neared rockier areas of the coast.

One night, as he lay on the wooden floor of the boat, Thor knew that he heard a voice. It obviously wasn't one of his friends; it was too light to belong to their heavy Nordic voices. The language too, seemed different, though it was hard to tell if the voice was just talking or singing.

It was the most beautiful thing Thor had ever heard in his life. He got up slowly from his resting place, his limbs protesting as he stood (exactly how long had he been lying there?) to go to the edge of the boat and see who exactly was singing so beautifully. He had to squint through the darkness and the spots in his vision from standing up too quickly, but it wasn’t too long until he spotted what appeared to be a person on one of the rocks jutting out of the water. He instantly started to worry that the stranger was actually crying for help, but quickly dispelled as Thor realised there was a rhythm to the words. Still, he couldn’t help but be drawn to the alluring stranger surrounded by the water.

Thor prepared the skute to drift along the water towards the person. It was obvious that the stranger had noticed that it had an audience; the pitch of the song had risen slightly and the notes were lingered and combined to form an enchanting legato. When the ship was as close to the large rock as Thor felt comfortable with, he let the anchor sink back down before climbing off the side of the boat and slipping into the cold water. He struggled to swim over to the rock due to the shock of the water’s temperature, but soon he was sitting by the stranger’s side, finding to the Viking’s surprise that it was a man.

He was naked aside from several green and gold ribbons that held his jet black hair back. The extra length of the ribbons ran down between his arms and thin chest. He continued to sing, but his voice was quieter now, to convey that the song was solely for Thor. The thought of that caused a warmth to grow in his groin area despite how soaking wet he was.

The stranger smiled as Thor shuddered due to the cold (and arousal) and reached over to remove the blonde’s top. He put it down, never missing a beat or word to the unknown tune as he ran his hands along Thor’s chest; his gentle fingers tugged a little on Thor’s light but copious chest hair. Thor’s breath stilled then sped and shallowed as he realised the man’s meaning. He locked eyes with the stranger, his heart racing more as he caught the mischievous glint and smile from the other. He quickly looked down and caught the sight of the man’s arousal. Oh. _Oh._

One of the man’s fingers circled Thor’s left nipple as his unoccupied hand went to stroke himself. His legs spread, allowing the Nord a better view of the man’s body. Tentatively, he reached out to touch the man’s abdomen. All the while, he kept on singing, though the tempo had sped up and quieted even more.

Thor couldn’t control his nervousness. Despite the beliefs that Thor could lay with anyone that he so chose to, he had never been in a situation like this. He slid his hand down, following the trail of hair until he could wrap his hand around the base of the man’s length.

The man’s singing faded into a moan as they stroke together. Thor felt his own arousal growing and with hesitance, he pulled his hand away from the length and used both his hands to pull of his pants and toss them away (he barely registered the splash as they fell into the ocean; oh well, it wasn’t like he didn’t have other pairs on the ship), drawing a growl of disapproval from the other.

The hand on his chest left to grip onto his shoulder before pulling Thor with a surprising strength forward until he was nearly on top of the man. The blonde gasped in surprise, his hands gripping onto the rock to the sides of the man to steady himself. Obviously this wasn’t what the other wanted, because he huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes before crawling into Thor’s still cold lap with a hiss. Thor groaned as he felt warmth radiate off the other and without realising it, his arms and legs were wrapping around the man, drawing him as close to his chest as he could.

The other growled at him and squirmed a bit before settling down. He pressed their arousals together, causing both to moan and press tighter together. Soon they were occupying each other’s air space, their lips meeting in an awkward and sloppy kiss as the thinner man wrapped his hand around both their lengths. Thor sighed and held the man closer, pulling out of the kiss and resting his head on the man’s shoulder. The man’s grip was tight on their length and he stroked quickly, causing Thor to turn into a moaning mess around him. All too soon, Thor came and made a mess of the man’s hand and their chests. He quivered around the stranger, pulling him closer as he continued to stroke until Thor felt his hot cum on his body accompanied by a soft sigh on his skin.

Thor pressed his lips to the man’s throat and loosened his grip on the man. He blushed as he realised that he didn’t even know the man’s name.

“I’m Thor.” He rasped; his voice was sore from all the moaning he had done only minutes earlier. He wasn’t even sure if the other would understand him, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

The stranger looked up at him and smiled, and Thor knew instantaneously that he’d never want another person as long as he lived.

“My name is Loki.” He replied eloquently, the small smile staying there. “And you are **mine** now."

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little research on Viking boats before starting this and a skute was the best I could find for 4 people making a journey across the Atlantic.  
> I also kind of charted their journey based on my ipod’s nifty map, and I’m thinking Thor and Loki did the dirty around these islands off the coast of North Carolina.  
> Also, I secretly love hairy!Thor. I’m not sorry at all about that.


End file.
